Micro to Maco
by mandy101xo
Summary: Kim and Jared's imprint story from before the imprint and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim's pov

My head is pounding, and my sight has gone dizzy from staring at the black second hand tediously tic around the face of a bleach white clock. Sixty more seconds, one whole minute left until this block is over and I can go to English, my new favorite class. I've always loved English because of the simple fact that I'm an openly accepted book worm. "Book Girl" is even my dubbed nickname from the wrestling team, but the reason I'm so excited to move on to my English class is because I get to sit next to a blazing God. His name is Jared Cameron and I'm completely head over heels in love with him. How couldn't I be? He's perfect.

The bell rings and I snap out of my daze. I pick up my load of books in a scatter, rushing out of the room to dash down to Ms. Glacis's English room. The whole time I'm just dreaming up more and more of Jared. I've yet to see him today, and am having withdrawal, he's my addiction. Ok, so maybe this "crush" isn't so healthy, but can you blame me? He's amazing, and he's actually even grown more amazing over the past few weeks which I didn't even know was possible. He's shot up about another foot, and his muscles have bulked up, toning him on every inch of his perfect body. Well, of what I can see anyways, but I have a wild imagination, so I can take a guess to the rest. I've had a crush on him for about five years. Kind of pathetic? Maybe, but I'm crazy about him. The only problem is he doesn't even know I exist. I've sat next to him in at least one class every year since the seventh grade, and I'm nothing buy vapor to him. He doesn't even know my name. I think the most he's ever said to me is, "Can I borrow a pencil?" Yet strangely I just can't get over him, and it's not like I want to either. So I'm stuck admiring from afar. It's not like that'll ever change. I could speak up and just talk to him, but that's never going to happen either. My shyness can be my own worst enemy, but so can my self confidence. Scratch that, you actually need self confidence for it to work against you. I know I'm not pretty, or popular like him or the girls that he chooses to go out with. I know I won't even make it on his "hit list" despite both his and his best friend Paul's being extenuating. I'm not pretty enough, and I'm not worthy enough for him. He's perfect, and I'm just...Kim.

I reach English to see I'm the first one there per usual. I take my seat in the back and pull out my book, pretending to read as I steal glances at the door waiting for Jared to arrive. When he finally does a few minutes later the whole room is aware of it. Him and his friends walk in laughing loudly, and pushing each other jokingly. Jared takes his seat next to me, and doesn't even acknowledge my existence. Not that I'm surprised, I'd be shocked if he actually did. He goes on joking with his buds until the bell rings, and class officially starts. I spend my time all class pretending to take notes on Frankenstein while actually starring at Jared and doodling his name over and over again in my notebook. Thank god he doesn't ever look over here because I'd never live it down.

Halfway through class Ms. Glacis decides to let us discuss our opinions on whatever part we're talking about, I never have any idea what's going on in this class because I'm always distracted by Jared. I'm lucky I love to read or else I'd be failing. Jared turns to his friends talking about last night's game rather than the book, and everyone else turns to their own friends, leaving me and my notebook to myself. I sigh. Sometimes being invisible has it's advantages but other times being the outcast can really suck. I stare at my blank piece of paper and begin to doodle my own name connected with Jared's last. If I cant talk to anybody I might as well daydream.

I sigh. I'm not exaggerating when I say I only have one friend here. My only friend here is my best friend Anna. I see her a couple times through out the day, and at lunch which is really good. But mostly this year has been hell. Same as every year here. The only time I'm not invisible is when someone wants to laugh at the freak. That's partly the reason I don't _want_ to get over Jared. It's better to have an impossible dream by crushing on one of the popular at school rather than picking a reality and getting hurt on top of everything else. Sometimes it's better to live in a daydream rather than come crashing down. If I didn't have Jared there just to look at everyday, I don't know how I'd ever make it through. I never complain about any of this out loud though, just to myself. My problems aren't really important. They're minimal compared to everyone elses, so there's no reason to bring them up and burden anyone else.

My heart drops as the bell rings signalling the end of the day. I sigh and pack up my stuff, watching as Jared sprints out of the room with his friends off to whatever they do after school. Curiously though I watch as Jared's best friend Paul exits the room slowly a few minutes after them. He hasn't been hanging out with Jared and his friends lately. He's actually been distancing himself from everyone. Paul's always been the hotheaded type, but lately he's seemed even more querulous. He bulked up right before Jared did, and then missed school for about three weeks. There was a rumor he was fatally sick, but he's back now and is seeming to be better despite the fact that he's avoiding all his friends. I wounder what really happened to him, and what happened between him and Jared.

"Miss. Diaz?" I just out of my skin when I hear my name, and look around me embarrassed to find myself the last one in the room left with just Ms. Glacis. A bright red blush raises on my cheeks as I grab my books and begin out of the room, mumbling a, "Sorry," on my way out. I stop my locker and look out the window to see it raining. Big surprise here on La Push. I sigh and throw on my jacket and make my way out of the school. I prop up my hood as I begin down the street. As I'm walking a black truck speeds by me, splashing a wave of water all over me. I sigh, but can't even be mad as I see it's Jared's ford speeding down the road. I shake of the some of the excess mud and continue on my way home. La Push being small it's only about a twenty minute walk. Not a big deal in the rain when you're as used to it as I am. Both my parent's work and my brother's at college at Washington State, so I'm on my own for transportation home now. I'm seventeen, and a junior, and I do have my licenses, just not my own car. I usually share with my parents, but they need them during the day for work, and my brother took his with him to school. I'm saving for my own, but money's tight right now in this economy, so most of the money I make from my crap job at the local diner is used to help out at home. I could take the bus home, which is always an option, but I stopped that in middle school where people kids become their cruelest. Too many issues occurred, and I'm not willing to chance that again. Walking ins't to bad, and it keeps me in shape, but it really does stink when the weather isn't in my favor. A light drizzle is typical for my walk home in La Push, but when it decides to down pour or snow, it can really get difficult.

I finally reach my destination of our little rickety, barely put together home. I step inside and hang up my soaking jacket, and kick off my boots which have been drenched straight through. Note to self: blow dry them later. I go through the mail, sighing at the stack of bills on the table and go upstairs I change out of my wet clothes into a nice dry pair of jeans and comfy sweatshirt before crashing on the bed of my room. It's nothing too special. A couple bookshelves, pale blue walls. My comforter is a black and white image of the Golden Gate Bridge, and complete with a warm purple quilt folded neatly at the end. I have a walk in closet, barely big enough to fit me and my clothes, a lamp sitting contently atop my night stand by the window. I take a look out the window, barely able to see anything by the pouring rain, but I can make out the mass of green trees that are the woods of La Push just outside my window. My backyard leads directly to the woods which is good for whenever I want to just get away. I sigh and flop back onto my bed and opening my diary to write type a new entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the same as always. My invisibility cloak still in tact. Everyone around me was the same. Oblivious to everything except their own little worlds. All of them running around laughing, joking, kissing in the blazing high school experience. Everyone including Jared. My day was a waste of space like I've been told so many times by other classmates. I fell asleep last night in hopes that I'd wake to see this life be a dream built in the worst of my subconscious, but I woke to disappointment. I still woke to being just Kim. Unimportant, not pretty, and invisible Kim. Again I sat starring at the boy who makes my whole body tremble, coming up with the fantasy of him actually knowing that exist. With complete disregard to my mental sanity I continued to pine over him in my mind through out the day. Starring with open mouth like a dumbfound idiot in my last block, the favorite of all because he's so close I could just reach out and touch him. How can I be so disparately in love with someone I've never even had a conversation with? Someone who doesn't even know I exist? And even worse, with someone who's friends think of you only as an outcast, a speck of dirt that isn't worthy of it's breathe. Yet still, I'm crazy for him, and always have been, and maybe always will be. In my wildest day dreams I can imagine being Mrs. Jared Cameron to all my heart's content. But in reality, I'm still just plane old invisible Kim._

I sigh and close the book, returning it back to the top drawer of my nightstand. I lay back starring at the blank ceiling with apathy written across my face. Just another day in paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim's P.O.V.

Two weeks. Two entire weeks, Jared has been gone. I'm actually really worried about him. I wonder if he caught the same thing Paul had a few weeks ago. Hopefully he's ok, and if the rumors about Paul's fatal illness were true I hope Jared didn't catch it.

I sigh and lay my head against the window of Anna's beat up old car. She glances over at me before returning her eyes to the road, "You're still obsessing over him aren't you?" I roll my eyes. I hate how well she knows me, "It's not that easy to give up. He's like a drug." "And you're insane. Kim, you need to move on. He's an idiot for not noticing you, so he's not worth it. You're making yourself sick over this guy." I sigh knowing she's right, but I just can't help it. I've tried to get over Jared in the past, but he really is like my own personal drug. I just can't stop thinking about him, "I know you're right, it's just not that easy though. I know I seem like a lunatic when I talk about him, you don't even want to know the thoughts that run through my head, but there's just something there keeping me on him." "It's call an unhealthy obsession." I roll my eyes. She always has the perfect retaliation. "I'm serious Kim. It really is unhealthy. You need to let go of him. You're not helping yourself in any way," she sends me a concerned glace while pulling into her parking space at school. I sigh looking over at her, "I know you're right. I don't know why I'm so crazy about him." She turns off the car and turns in her seat so she's looking at me, "You're not in love with him Kim. You're in love with the fantasy of him. You have him dolled up to this perfect fantasy, but he's jerk. You know he is. In real life he's a scumbag who tallies the number of girls he lays." I think my lip is about to bleed from biting it so hard. I hate to admit it, but she's right, "I know. Let's just go."

We get out and run through the pouring rain into the school. It's really bad today, almost to the point where it's falling so hard that it hurts when it hits you. And lucky me, its supposed to just get worse as the day goes on. Anna shakes out her now wet hair as we enter the school, "I really hate that I have practice after school. I wish I could drive you." I ring out my own, heading to my locker with her, "Don't worry about it. I've been doing it for years." "I know, but I still feel bad. Are you sure you don't want me to ask my Mom to pick you up? She loves you, so you know she'll say yes." I sigh, that's Anna, always worrying. That's why she's so concerned with my crush on Jared, she's afraid of me getting hurt. I'm so thankful for it, but sometimes I wish she'd stop worrying so much and mellow out. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." She sighs, just nodding. She knows that no matter what she says I'm not going to change my mind, I never do. I can be very stubborn.

The bell rings signalling that first block is about to start. Our school schedule runs on a seven day cycle, and the block that I have English rotates so it's a different time every day. Today it's first, and I'm actually glad because with Jared being gone I've actually been getting into the reading. I go to class rather quickly and am the first one there as usual. I take my seat and pull out my book, skimming over what I read last night. But my head snaps up at the sound of my name. My eyes widen like a deer in head lights when I find Ms. Glacin standing in front of me, "Y-Yes?" She smiles sweetly sitting in the desk beside me, "Kim, I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in tutoring a student in this class. They've fallen behind and would like to catch up, and since you're the best student I have you instantly came to mind." I mull it over in my mind for a few minutes before finally nodding. It'd be nice to make some extra cash through the tutoring service and to be able to have something to do after school instead of just sitting around bored or listening to Anna drone on about some useless soap on TV she's caught on. I finally nod, "Sure." She smiles and toothy grin and stands up, "Perfect, I'll let them know."

Class begins after the second bell rings and I almost jump straight out of my seat when I hear a booming laugh next to me. I slowly turn my gaze to the seat next to me to find Jared sitting beside me, taking with Paul. His typically long shiny black hair is now cropped and spiked perfectly, I think I can even see a tattoo showing just under the line of his sleeve on his bicep, and if he was sick while he was out he's definitely looking a thousand percent better. He even has this sort of new glow to him. A shade of new confidence even. I like it. I like it a lot.

The lesson begins but this time I'm actually trying to listen, refraining myself from gawking at the new and improved Jared. I'm actually doing quite well with my notes, making only one heart doodle with Jared's name in the margin, but my breath hitches and my heart almost stops when the words "Tutor," slips from Ms. Glacis's lips. My stomach drops about twenty stories not from when I realize I've zoned out and we're now doing individual work, but when I realize who she's saying this to. Jared. I pray relentlessly that I've misheard her or that maybe she has someone else that's tutoring him while I tutor someone else. But my stomach turns over and I think I'm going to be sick when I hear the simple phrase, "Kim will be the one tutoring you." Seriously!? Does fate hate me or something? Who'd I piss off upstairs this time?

I glace over at Jared and see him nod, before Ms. Glacis turns away. He has a confused look on his face though. Paul leans over and whisper to him darting his eyes towards me. Wow, he really doesn't know my name. I sigh and stare at the blackboard in front of me. I swallow the pain in my chest and promise myself not to cry here. _So you really are in invisible, is that really such a surprise? You have to work with him through because you need this cash so just suck it up and move on. Anna's right, you need to get over him._

Ms. Glacin passes out the sheet for homework to start on before the bell, but I can't help but feel like someone's burning a hole in me. I steal a glance towards Jared, and for the first time ever find him looking straight back at me. This is the first time in five years that I've ever been caught looking at him, and now I finally realize how horribly embarrassing it is. I feel a crimson blush grow over my cheeks, and I tear my eyes away starring down at the paper in front of me.

**Write a two page paper on anything you so please that relates to Frankenstein. Be creative and original in your work and idea.**

How interesting. Not. I just want to get out of here. Fairly quickly Ms. Glacis tosses the flag to start working, but my head still swirling with a mix of jumbled thoughts to even begin to brainstorm. I can't shake the feeling of being watched either, and it's making my horribly uncomfortable. _So_ not helping the situation. I take a deep breath, and look up in search of the clock only for my eyes to connect with Jared's again. He's still looking at me with an unidentifiable expression on his face. Has he been starring at me this whole time? A deep blush grows on my cheeks darkening from the original. His eyes are a deep chocolate brown, the irises a black pool holding an emotion I've never seen before, matching the expression on his face. If I had to describe it I'd say it's sort of mix of awe and adoration. I follow the frame of his perfectly chiseled features to his lips and find that even his mouth is hanging open slightly. Why does he have that look, and more importantly why is it aimed at me? I look behind me to check and see if some gorgeous girl has strolled up behind me, but no, it's just some guy from the soccer team. Maybe in his time absent he's switched "teams"?

Finally I just can't take it anymore and for the first time in five years I speak up, "Uh…Are you ok?" He seems to snap out of his daze at the sound of my voice. He gives me a warm grin before extending his hand. "Yeah, I'm great. Hi, I'm Jared." My heart sinks with a snap. Now my suspicions have officially been confirmed. I really have been invisible to him all these years. I swallow the lump that's grown in my throat and try desperately to mask the hurt that washes over me with an attempted half smile. I take his hand and softly respond, "I know. I'm Kim." He smiles, "Kim." He says my name as if it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Did he hit his head or something on the way to class? Maybe he was out from suffering through a massive concussion.

His grin remains as he takes me in, but it falters, probably because I'm doing an atrocious job at masking my hurt, "What's wrong?" He sounds genuinely worried and concerned. What has gotten into him? Is this some sort of joke? I shake my head, and turn my attention back to the paper in front of me, "Nothing."

I can feel his eyes still on me as I open my notebook to a clean slate, but I guess he decided to shrug it off because he hits me with another question, "So, are you new here or something?" I freeze in place. Don't cry. Don't you dare cry. It'll just be something for him to laugh at with his friends if you do, "No…I've lived here all my life." "Oh…" It's awkwardly silent for a few minutes, and I don't dare break it. One more thing out of him and I think I might lose it. I've always promised myself I'd never let them see me cry.

Luckily fate decides to be on my side and the bell rings. I quickly gather my books and being to scramble for the door. "Kim, hold up." I sigh, and stop. I really need to get some professional help for this, because right now all I want to do is run away, yet if Jared asked me to jump through fire hoops right now I'd do just because _he _asked me to. I turn to find him towering over me. Note to self, when forcing self to tutor him wear heels, "Y-Yeah?" Smooth Kim, real smooth. He gives me a small smile that speeds up my heart rate as badly as I'm internally cursing it not to, "I was wondering if I could walk you to class. You know, to talk about the tutoring?" Say no, say no, say no! "Sure. I guess." Idiot. His small smile turns into an ear to ear goofy grin at my answer. He takes my books from my arms and begins ushering me out of the room, "What are you doing?" He looks at me confused then follows my sight track to my books, "Oh! Sorry, I should have asked first. Is it ok if I carry them?" He actually sounds deeply concerned, like I'm going to get upset with him for him completing one of my wildest fantasies. I'm seriously starting to wonder if the this whole things is a joke or not, because aside from the concerned moments he's having Jared Cameron is actually carrying my books. I seriously must be dreaming. His concerned frown turns back into the goofy grin as we begin walking. Calm down Kim. He's only doing this because he wants a good grade. You're just the nerd who's going to give it to him. After this things will go back to normal and you'll again be Cinderella day dreaming over a Prince Charming who took five years just to finally realize you exist.

He rambles aimlessly about ideas for the paper as he walks me to my class. Normally I'd just tune out about now, but since it's Jared I listen to each word with complete interest. But I almost fall over my own two feet when he releases a certain question to me into the mix, "So do you want to meet at your house or somewhere else?" The idea of Jared Cameron being in my house is another dream I never thought would come true, but I'm definitely not able to handle that without letting my mind fantasize it into something romantic. I'm barely managing to with this whole situation. I'd love to just run with my wildest day dream here, but in reality if I did I'd only wind up hurt beyond repair.

"Tomorrow at the school library after school." He gets that grin again and nods his approval. "Great, I'll see you then!" He hands my books and just looks at me for a minute. I look into his eyes and get lost instantly. He still has that strange emotion embedded in them, and he's looking at me again like I'm the only person in the world. Whoa Kim, back up. You're exaggerating. This is Jared Cameron we're talking about, the popular, amazing, man-whore Jared Cameron. The one you stand no chance with in a million years and is only being nice to you because he has to grin and bear it for a good grade. He's not into you. I clear my throat and rip my eyes away, growing embarrassed and uncomfortable with knowing that I've let myself read into things again and get carried away. His brow furrows with what seems like worry. Why does he suddenly care so much? I turn towards the door, and start into the room muttering a halfhearted goodbye and enter the room. How am I going to survive this? Hey, at least he finally knows my name. Too bad he's still yet to realize that he's in three more of my classes. My day has just gotten ten times more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jared's P.O.V.

I walk into the school joking around with Paul Monday morning. It's my first day back since I phased two weeks ago, and as unexcited as I am to be back I'm glad to at least be able to have my best friend back. I didn't understand why Paul was suddenly ignoring me and our friends, and he wouldn't give me an explanation either. I was so confused when I first changed, but I mean who wouldn't be when your anger suddenly explodes you into a giant brown wolf for the first time. Neither Sam nor Paul were on patrol when I phased so I completely freaked out and ran away. Later on Sam went to patrol and found me, calming me down and explaining everything. After the hectic disbelief settled I slowly grew accustom to it and was able to phase back into human form after a few days. Sam made me stay under the radar so I could learn how to control myself. It was a rough two weeks but I eventually adjusted and am now finally able to go back to school. I wanted to go back horribly, though now that I'm up again at seven in the morning to go learn I really don't understand what I was missing. Sam's made me email my teachers to get all my school stuff in order. I have a ton of catching up to do which sucks, and most of the teachers are leaving me on my own. So much for no child left behind. Only one of my teachers is seeing about getting me a tutor, which sucks even more. I don't need atutor or school, so I think this whole thing is pointless, yet Sam insisted under an order so I have no choice.

I grab my stuff and head to my first class with Paul. G Block English with Ms. Glacin. Great. I roll my eyes and head down with Paul, taking my usual seat beside him and start talking about the football game that was on last night. We watched it at Sam's while eating Emily's amazing American chop suey. Emily really is an amazing cook, and she's always sure to make enough to literally fill a platoon with the way the change has boosted all of our appetites. She's incredibly sweet too, so I actually did feel really bad when I spilt it on her run last night. I was also upset about losing my food too… "Think Sam's still pissed at me?" Paul chuckles and shakes his head, "Probably. He just put that carpet down last week." "It was an accident!" He rolls his eyes, "Try telling him that agai-" "Jared."

I turn my attention to my very short teacher standing in front of me. She was short before the phase but since I shot up another foot she seemed miniature. "Yes, Ms. Glacin?" "I've lined up the tutor we talked about for this class. She's a very bright student, the best in all my classes, and she's a sweetheart at that."

Well that's good, at least I'll have a nerd making sure I pass. I'll do anything to keep Sam off my back at this point. Despite how hard it is he's extremely insistent on all of us graduating high school. Some of us are probably going to wind up with GEDs, but he's pushing for the real deal. I sigh and nod as she goes on, "Kim will be the one tutoring you." She states it as if I should have no more questions so I just nod and let my confusion take over as she walks away. Who's Kim? Luckily my best friend comes to my rescues. He nudges me and looks to the left side of me with his eyes, "Her." I turn and instantly freeze. Whoa.

My entire world has stop, and all of my focus is centered directly on the beautiful goddess sitting in front of me. _Kim_. I've never heard anything sound sweeter. Even just thinking of her name makes my mouth water. I stare at her never again wanting to look away. I feel like a blind man seeing for the first time. Gravity is no longer holding me to this earth. She is. Everything I loved and care about doesn't matter in the least anymore compared to her. She's perfect, she's everything. She's my imprint. She's my Kim.

She glances up at me and our eyes connect. Fireworks explode in every fiber of my being as I stare deeply into her amazing brown eyes. They're so beautiful, another feature that just enhances her perfection. She pulls her gaze away from mine after a few seconds, a warm blush growing on her beautiful chiseled cheeks. I feel my stomach drop from the break in connection. _Say something. Anything! Just as long as you get to look in her eyes again! _I stay starring at her still in too much awe to figure out how to connect my brain with my lips. She's so intoxicating. How could I never have noticed her before? Has she sat next to me all year?

I continue starring at her still too dumbfounded for words. Ms. Glacin's droning on about something but I frankly just don't care. All that matters is my Kim. My imprint. I love the way that sounds. Finally she looks back up at me and the timid look on her face only makes my heart swell and grow with adoration. She's prefect. She looks behind her to make sure I'm not looking at somebody else, but I could never even think of that. My sight is solely on her.

Finally my angel speaks, "Uh…Are you ok?" Damn it, I must be freaking her out. I mean I'm starring at her like she's the only girl in the world, and she probably doesn't even know my name! Coming out of my daze, but never adverting my eyes I give her a warm smile and finally say, "Yeah, I'm great." What an understatement, "Hi, I'm Jared." I extend my hand gently so not to scare her off. She honestly looks like a deer in headlights right now, so the last thing I want to do is over step my boundaries. But my heart cracks when I see hurt and disappointment wash over her. She tries to mask her expression so it was only visible for a millisecond, but that millisecond officially made me the worst imprint and person in the entire world. What did I do? Worry instantly fills me and a pain in my chest forms. I've only had an imprint for less than ten minutes and I've already upset her. Nice going jackass.

She takes my hand and my heart sputters. Electricity shoots through my every pore. I never want to let go of her hand ever again. She responds to me softly with a delicate voice, "I know. I'm Kim." Her voice is so beautiful. I wish she would say more. I'd ask her anything, even an array of the stupidest in your face answer question in the world just to hear her voice reply. I smile and repeat her name out loud, "Kim." Her name tastes like the sweetest sugar on my lips, dancing off my tongue and leaving me with a warming sensation. Perfect and all natural. She's amazing.

I drink in the site of my perfect beauty, but my smile falters as I notice the hurt is still there. I don't want to pry, but I have no choice. I need to know what I did and make it better immediately. She cannot be upset. Ever. She's too good for it. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head and turns her attention back to the paper on the desk in front of her. I scream inwardly at myself to make her face me again, so I come up with a question I actually do want to know the answer to, "So, are you new here or something?" She freezes from her scribbling in a notebook, keeping her eyes straight down on the page. I can see all of the muscles in her body stiffen, and the tension radiates off her in high doses. I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut. I go to instantly apologize for whatever I said, but her tender voice replies before I can, "No…I've lived here all my life." Shit. I face palm internally. What's wrong with me? How could she live here all her life and I've never even noticed her. She's a goddess walking among the weak. How didn't she stand out to me? She's a masterpiece. "Oh…," is my only reply. I stay quiet for a few minutes trying to scramble together something intelligent to say to her, but sadly the bell rings signaling the end of class.

Kim quickly collects her books and begins her escape from the gloomy room, but I'm instantly on her heels, "Kim, hold up." She turns to face me and her eyes widen a bit to find me standing so high over her, "Y-Yeah?" I give her a friendly smile to show I come in peace, but it grows happily as I can sense her heart rate quicken. That's a good sign right? "I was wondering if I could walk you to class. You know, to talk about the paper." She looks hesitant for a minute as if she's arguing with herself on what to answer. My toes curl in the seconds of anticipation. Please say yes, "Sure, I guess." I completely explode with relief inside, but I just give her a wide smile on the outside. I take her books from her arms, and start to lead her out of the room, trying to figure out what the longest rout to her class would be, but it'd be helpful if I knew what her next class is. "What are you doing?" My attention snaps back down to my angel to see she's starring at me like I have three heads with her eyebrow cocked for emphasis. If she didn't look so adorable like that I'd probably be offended. I finally follow her sight track and realize she's now looking at the clutter of her books in my hands. That's when realization and reality hit me again, "Oh! Sorry I should have asked first. Is it ok if I carry them?" Way to go moron! I probably scared her off! "I guess," an ecstatic smile spreads across my lips and I being walking with her again. I ramble on aimlessly hoping to maybe find something that will spark her interest and get her talking. I can already tell that she's very quiet and all I want right now is to hear that angelic voice again.

I guess I finally struck the right note because she became very alert when I asked her my next question, "So do you want to meet at your house or somewhere else?"

She paused for a long moment, seeming to be thinking carefully over this weighing her options. I'm almost afraid she's going to say forget the whole thing until her voice squeaks out a reply, "Tomorrow at the school library after school." I grin furiously, more than pleased with her answer, "Great, I'll see you then!"

I look into her eyes, not wanting to leave for my next class quite yet, or ever really. I want to stay with her and stare at those chocolate brown eyes to all my heart's content. I've just met her and I already love every little thing I've learned about her. I don't know much really, but I've picked up on a lot of her cute nervous habits, and they just make me more attracted to her. How did I ever get so lucky to have such an amazing imprint? But suddenly she tears her eyes away from mine that upset look coming to her features again. Worry instantly fills me. What is it that I keep doing? Why is she getting upset being with me? It should be the complete opposite. I feel my stomach drop again. I don't want her to be upset, and that's definitely the last thing I ever want to cause.

She turns into the room muttering "Thanks, bye," over her shoulder, keeping her eyes glued to her shoes. My heart shreds knowing that that wasn't just being shy. She was clearly upset and I'm the jackass who caused it. I need to fix this before things get worse. I really am the worst imprint in history and I've only been in that club for a total of twenty-three minutes. I need to make this right. Today's going to be a long day until I can see Kim again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim's P.O.V.

I spend the rest of the day with my head down, strenuously trying to avoid Jared's gaze. He's tried talking to me all day, but it was just too painful for me. It may seem childish, but seeing him and knowing that my predictions really have always been true is like a having a knife stab me in the chest thirty stabs per second.

Finally the last bell of the day rings. I swiftly speed to my locker and exit the building being glad the only thing I have to carry home today is a single notebook. I begin my walk outside, but feel disappointment wash over me as I find that it's now down pouring outside. I sigh and put up the thin hood to my sweatshirt, bow my head, and begin the treacherous walk home. I only make it to the street beside the school and I'm already soaked all the way through. I shiver as a cold wind sends a shake up my spine. I hate the rain. A black truck pulls up beside me, slowing down in its pace. I ignore it until I hear the window roll down. I lift my head up only for my eyes to connect with the sparkling chocolate brown eyes that can melt my heart in an instant. Jared.

I can feel the heat radiating from his car, with the heat blasting on high and almost consider jumping into it. He speaks, softly as if he's afraid if his voice rises above an almost whisper I might run away, "Need a ride?"

Let's see, warm car ride home with the guy who's suddenly decided to stalk me, or walking home in the pouring icy rain, "I'm good."

He just looks at me for a minute, trying to figure out what to say, "Please? You're going to freeze." "I do this every day." He looks at me again with a mix of sorrow and sympathy. If every part of my being wasn't frozen right now I'd roll my eyes. I really don't need his pity.

He speaks again a look of pleading taking over the playful spark in his brown orbs, "Please." I sigh knowing that it's a better idea than walking, but still not wanting to put myself in the position of anymore self harm. After weighing my options I finally get in the car.

He rolls up the window and the warming sensation over takes me in an instant. He higher the heat and reaches in back and holds out a sweatshirt that's twice my size to me. I hesitantly take it, resting it in my lap rather than putting it on. He starts up the car again and begins driving me home. I stare at my lap fiddling with the hoodie that I'm assuming is his. I can feel his gaze as he continuously gazes over at me before finally speaking, "You're shivering."

I just nod in response. Why does he care so much? I look up at him and see him glancing at me again. He gives me an inviting smile and opens his mouth again, "What turn do I take?"

"Left," is all I can croak out. I look back down towards my lap again, but my heart almost stops dead when I realize probably why Jared handed me the sweatshirt in the first place. I'm wearing a white shirt that's now see-through with a hot pink bra. My cheeks flame to match the color as said bra as I quickly pull his ginormous sweatshirt over my head. I'm such an imbecile. I put my face in my hand and close my eyes. This is seriously the most embarrassing day of my life. First I'm caught starring at Jared, then I get stuck tutoring him, he starts following me around probably as some joke on the quiet freak, and now I'm sitting in his car with my bra flashing in his face. If he didn't already he probably thinks I'm desperate now.

He hasn't said anything, surprisingly trying to spear my feels. He's probably just thinking about this will be a riot to joke about with his douche bag friends. Someone up there really must have it out for me. I really hate my life. "Please don't be embarrassed."

I look up to find him looking at me sincerely. My heart melts at the worrisome look in his chocolate eyes. I just lower mine, blushing even more. I play with the hem of the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Saying it's huge on me is an understatement. I'm literally swimming in it. I hesitantly look back over at Jared, watching as his toned muscles flex and relax as he navigates through the muddy reservation streets. I sit in silence going over today's mortifying events in my head, only speaking in an extreme whisper when he'd ask for directions. Some of the times I swore I'd have to repeat myself it was so quiet, but he always took the right turn. We eventually pull up to me house where I collect my stuff, preparing to bolt. I'm almost on my way to sweet freedom, when a gentle and scorching hand wraps around my wrist. I look up into Jared's memorizing orbs as he speaks, "Do you have a ride tomorrow?"

I can't breathe for a moment. Did Jared Cameron just ask to give me another ride? I snap myself back into reality, realizing he's probably still just sucking up for a good grade. I knew I couldn't handle this. I pull my wrist away and open the car door, "No." is all I can say before I slip out, and close the door behind me, not wanting to hear another reply leave his plump lips. Plump lips? I really am desperate.

I quickly sprint through the rain into the house and close the door behind me. The house is dark and cold seeming how no one has been home all day. I turn on the heat and shed of my shoes and go to take off my jacket when realizing that I was in so much of a hurry I forgot to take off Jared's sweatshirt. Great.

I go upstairs, disposing of my books on the stairs on my way up, and crash on my bed. I stare at the ceiling for a minute trying to map out my day tomorrow. Why did I have to be asked to tutor? Why did I stupidly say yes without asking who the student was first? Why does Jared have to get some sick fascination out of torturing me for a grade? I sigh and pull a pillow over my face. Maybe if I pretend to be invisible again I'll slip under his radar again. I mean I sat next to the guy for five years and never noticed me before. There's a chance he really is overly oblivious. Right?

* * *

I walk into school with my head held down as always. Staring at my muddy boots I begin walking to class. Anna's droning on about something, but I don't even know what. I zoned out the second I got in the car. I never look up once as I make my way to my English class. I don't even need to look because I've done this so many times. Anna's car broke down so I missed my first class waiting for a tow. Then from there we had to walk to school.

I finally make it to Ms. Glacin's but crash into the wall when trying to go through the door. I fall to the ground with a massive blush growing on my cheeks. Not only is it completely embarrassing, but it's highly unlike me. I do this every day and have never crashed once. I can hear the laughing around me, but for some reason it abruptly stops. I look up and see why. I didn't crash into a wall. I crashed into Jared.

My blush grows deeper and I can feel the tears of humiliation build up in my eyes. Jared's not even looking at me thank goodness, though he is sending a terrifying glare to the people behind me who were laughing. It's quiet once they see his harsh glare, and I don't blame him. If that look was being projected at me I'd shut up too. I begin to scamper together my books, but freeze as a notebook is handed to me. I look up and find Jared staring at me with intense concern. He hands me the spiral notebook and speaks with what sounds like genuine care, "I'm sorry, that was entirely my fault. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Well trying to be invisible is officially out of the question now. I just look at him for a minute confused. Why is he acting like he cares so much? Is he seriously going this far to make some petty joke?

I snap out of it once I realize I'm staring and avert my gaze, grabbing my notebook from his big hands "No, but thank you for helping," is all I can manage to say before I duck around him sucking back my tears. I take my seat and just stare down at the blank page of lined notebook paper. I can feel Jared's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head, but I don't dare look up. Not once.

I put my forehead in my hand as Ms. Glacin begins speaking. I have a horrid head ache now and just don't want to listen to her or anyone speak. I pull out my phone and begin playing a random game on it, but I hear Jared's soft voice whisper to my while I'm in the middle of it, "Are you sure you're ok?"

I just nod and reply with a simple, "Yeah," without even look up. He seems to drop it at that though because he doesn't say anything else for the rest of class.


End file.
